


A Thorough Search

by Sid_Pervis_Magna



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Embarrassed, Forced Nudity, M/M, Rimming, Stripped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Pervis_Magna/pseuds/Sid_Pervis_Magna
Summary: Taking place at some point early on in season one. Tuxedo Mask hits another jewelry store in his search for the silver crystal, unfortunately for him though a certain white haired general of the Dark Kingdom noticed him and has decided to check out this possible threat to his Queens plans. And when I say "check out" I mean "Thoroughly" check out.





	A Thorough Search

The window to the small jewelry store slid open. A dark figure stepped through and silently landed on the shop floor. He made his way to the cases of valuable stones and began rummaging through them. But none of the priceless items found their way into the figures clutches. Instead they were strewn about the case as he searched for a particular crystal among them.  
“It's not here.” the figure grumbled under his breath as he finished the ransacking of the store.  
He began to make his way back to the window when...  
BOOM!  
An unseen but powerful force slammed into him sending him hurling backwards into the cases. He quickly got back to his feet and looked up to see something he was definitely not expecting.  
Floating in the air, close to the stores ceiling was a man. He wore what looked like some type of gray colored uniform adorned with a long flowing white cape, while the man himself had equally white hair, also long and flowing.  
“Well, well, well. It appears that I have come across the interloper Jadeite made mention of.” the white haired man said derisively as he slowly floated down towards the dark figure.  
As he grew closer he could see that the figure was definitely a man and that he was clad in a tuxedo and a top hat. He was also sporting a cape much like his own but black with red inner lining. And what was that on his face?  
“Oh my. A mask on a jewel thief. How quaint.” the white haired man chuckled.  
The masked figure smirked. “I don't know that I would fess up to being called a jewel thief. If you look around you'll notice that nothing here is missing.” He gestured to the gems strewn about the place. “Oh I'll own up to making a mess, sure. But no thieving.”  
“Indeed.” The white haired one spoke. “it almost appears as though you were searching for something in particular. Now what would that be I wonder?”  
A frown appeared on the masked mans face. He was clearly not going to give him the answer he was seeking.  
“Not so talkative now are we?” he floated down the rest of the way and landed on the floor right be fore the masked man. “Oh dear! Where are my manners! I haven't introduced myself. I am Kunzite, one of the four commanders of the Dark Kingdom. And what shall I call you good sir?”  
The masked mans frown deepened upon hearing the words 'Dark Kingdom'. They seemed familiar to him and caused not a small amount of anger to rise up in him.  
“If you must call me anything, you can refer to me as Tuxedo Mask.”  
“A masked man in a tuxedo calling himself 'Tuxedo Mask'. Well...I cant say that it's particularly clever, but, if the shoe fits...” Kunzite shrugged.  
Tuxedo Mask began to walk around Kunzite. “Well if you'll excuse me...”  
ZAP!  
Once again an unseen force hit Tuxedo Mask, but instead of sending him flying, this time it kept a hold of him and didn't allow him to move from his current position.  
“Not so fast my masked friend.” Kunzite said. “We still have a bit to discuss.”  
He made his way in front of the restrained Tuxedo Mask and summoned a chair from out of thin air and sat down. “I indicated earlier that I was interested in the identity of the object you were searching for. I would greatly appreciate you giving me this information.”  
Tuxedo Mask scowled at him as he struggled against his invisible bonds. “Here's some info for you. Kiss my ass!”  
“Oh my! Such language!” Kunzite held his hand up to his mouth in mock surprise. “I don't think that my darling Zoisite would approve of my lips being near another mans nether regions. But... if you insist.”  
Kunzite held up a finger that glowed with a supernatural aura.  
Tuxedo Mask looked down in shock as his belt and crotch of his pants glowed with the same color and began to undo themselves.  
“Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!”  
“Preparing to fulfill your request. It will be much easier to kiss that lovely looking backside of yours without these cumbersome pants covering it. Don't you agree?” Kunzite said with a smile.  
“Whoa! Stop! Stop! OK, I'll tell you!”  
The glow vanished and his pants stopped undoing themselves but did not, he noticed with a frown, reset back to a fully closed position. The belt still hung loose and his fly open just enough to see his red underwear.  
“I'm looking for something called the Silver Crystal.” Tuxedo Mask said reluctantly.  
The smile Kunzite had worn faded away into a scowl. “So.” He said coldly. “You are most certainly the one my comrade Jadeite spoke of. How is it you know of the crystals existence?”  
Tuxedo Mask continued to try and break free. “I don't know! I just...do.”  
Kunzite's smile returned but there was no hint of mirth in it. He held up his hand and a blade of dark energy appeared. “That doesn't sound very convincing.”  
Tuxedo Mask tried to back away but found that he was still bound in place. “It's true! I have these strange dreams and in it I'm told to find this crystal!”  
Kunzite thought to himself for a moment. “This appears to be the truth. So, it would seem that there is a power at work besides Queen Beryl and the great leader.” He stared at his captive. “This makes him a threat to the Dark Kingdoms goals and I should do away with him. But... there is something about him.”  
He stared at Tuxedo Mask until he was certain he could see the eyes behind the white mask.  
“Something... familiar.”  
Kunzite raised his dark energy blade and it began to warp into a curved shape and then split in two. He now held what appeared to be twin boomerangs. This new development only served to further Tuxedo Mask's worry.  
“Wha...what are you doing now?”  
“It's your lucky day Mr. Mask. I believe you are telling the truth and that the Silver Crystal remains undiscovered.”  
Tuxedo Mask seemed to relax in his binds a bit.  
“But...” Kunzite said with a grin that had a perverse bent to it. “I would not be a good commander if I didn't do my job by the book. And that book says that a search is in order.”  
“What kind of search?” Tuxedo Mask's voice had a slight quiver to it.  
“A thorough search.” Kunzite raised the 'boomerangs' with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “A thorough STRIP search.”  
Tuxedo Mask opened his mouth to protest but his objections were cut off by the sound of the 'boomerangs' being tossed straight at him.  
SWOOOSH!  
He closed his eyes, fully expecting for the curved blades to plunge right into him and end his life, but instead they moved around him at the last second. He didn't have time to be either relieved or confused because the blades cam right back for another pass. And then another. And another.  
RIP! SLICE! RIP! SLICE!  
It didn't take too much longer for him to comprehend what was happening. As the blades spun around his trapped body, each pass resulted in them cutting off some of his clothing. Always missing the flesh but completely destroying fabric.  
Tuxedo Mask looked down in horror as the floor around him became more and more littered with strips of expensive looking clothing turned into little more than party confetti. He felt his face start to burn with embarrassment.  
“You bastard!” he screamed at Kunzite, who chose to react by leaning back in his chair and enjoy the show.  
“Just doing my job good sir. My Queen would be upset if I didn't make absolutely sure you weren't trying to make off with the Silver Crystal hidden on your person somewhere.”  
“And does this Queen of yours require you to rub your crotch like that?!”  
Kunzite blinked and looked down at himself. Sure enough he had been toying with his own groin while watching Tuxedo Mask's clothing being shredded.  
Unperturbed, he just shrugged and continued fondling himself while returning his gaze towards the man being denuded. “Let's just call this a 'perk' of the job.” A slight giggle escaped his mouth.  
Tuxedo Mask growled at him.  
Kunzite grinned as he gazed at the mostly exposed body before him. The cape, shirt and jacket were almost completely gone. All that was left was just a small bit right around his neck and shoulders, and the mask of course.  
“I think I'll leave his tie on.” Kunzite thought.  
He lowered his eyes to take in the rest of the sight. His pants were completely gone at this point. Shoes, socks and tight red underwear were all the clad him from the waist down now.  
SLICE!  
Tuxedo Mask gasped as the blades made one final pass before disappearing. At first it seemed nothing had happened, but then slowly the red underwear began falling apart.  
Kunzite watched in a manner that indicated he would be eating his popcorn with ferocity if he had any while viewing this show.  
Enough had fallen away to reveal that Tuxedo Mask must have shaved regularly down there.  
Kunzite grinned at that.  
Finally the last few shreds of red fluttered down to the ground and exposed a pair of very generous sized balls and a decent sized penis.  
“My goodness. Look at that.” Kunzite said with mock surprise.  
“OK! You've seen everything. Let me go now.” Tuxedo Mask said without a hint of the bravado he was hoping for. It was hard to make demands when your most personal areas were being scrutinized by a stranger. Especially one that indicated they were really enjoying what they were seeing.  
“Not just yet by blushing friend.” Kunzite held up his hand and the invisible bonds around Tuxedo Mask began to move so that he was now spread eagle. Tuxedo Mask didn't think his face could burn any redder, but he proved himself wrong.  
Kunzite removed his gloves and then raised his hands towards the exposed mans body in a way that hid none of his perverted intentions. “Such a feast has presented itself before me. It would be wrong to not partake of it.”  
“Don't touch me you-AH!”  
Kunzite grabbed hold of each of Tuxedo Mask's nipples and gave a gentle pinch. “What adorable little things these are. I wonder, do they taste as good as they look?” He placed his mouth on the right nipple and began to tease it with his tongue.  
Tuxedo Mask made sounds that may ave been attempt at protest but were mixed with so many moans that it was hard to tell.  
Keeping his mouths attention on the nipples, Kunzite slid his hands down the captive body until he found the treasure he was seeking. He cupped Tuxedo Mask's balls and began stroking his shaft. The moan of pleasure from the naked man only furthered Kunzite's fondling.  
He finally left the tortured nipples alone and looked up into the flushed and panting face of his prisoner. Again he could almost see the eyes behind that mask and without further though he attack his mouth with his own.  
Kunzite's kiss was surprisingly gentle but still firm. No tongue forced it's way into Tuxedo Mask's mouth until he found him self reciprocating the exchange of body fluids willingly, much to his surprise. Upon his mouths surrender to the kiss their tongues began a dance of their own.  
No words escaped the two, just moans and the wet slapping sound desperate kissing. Kunzite ceased his groping of Tuxedo Mask's private just long enough to raise his hands and have them glow. With a flash his own clothing vanished and revealed his own aroused naked body.  
He pushed their groins together and began rubbing their manhood's against each other, both now leaking with precum.  
Their kiss finally stopped as they came up for air. Both looked down panting as their cocks ground into each other.  
“Ah! I'm gonna-Ah! I'm gonna come!” Tuxedo Mask moaned.  
“No! Not yet my handsome one. There is still more of you I wish to taste.”  
And taste he did.  
Kunzite knelt down and took the other mans throbbing cock into his mouth. He worked his way down the shaft slowly. Whenever he and Zoicite had their little trysts, it was usually the other man giving him oral pleasure, so Kunzite was not too used to taking a fully erect penis down his throat. But he was always a fast learner.  
Tuxedo Mask threw his head back as he felt the sensation of the other mans mouth engulfing his member. He teased it with his tongue and eventually worked his way to the scrotum where he took each testicle in his mouth and sucked on them. Kunzite's mouth and hands explored Tuxedo Masks nether regions thoroughly until finally...  
“Ahh!”  
Several strong streams of thick white liquid shot out of Tuxedo Mask's cock and covered Kunzite's face. He then proceeded to wipe it off with his hand and lick it up.  
“Mmmm, delicious. But I think that I have room for seconds.” He snapped his fingers.  
Tuxedo Mask, hanging in his bonds limply after the climax, barely registered the fact that the invisible force around him moved yet again so that his legs were brought up almost over his head. He had thought that being spread eagle while naked was humiliating enough, but now he found himself in a position where the main focus was his own quivering anus.  
He stared at Kunzite who stared back. Never breaking eye contact, the white haired man began kissing his raised legs, going lower and lower until he gave even his (now reawakening) genitals a few light pecks from his lips. And then he went lower.  
“No...not there..” Tuxedo Mask managed to mumbled out between heavy breaths.  
Kunzite grinned and then proceeded to bury his face right I the center of the fleshy mounds of buttocks before him. Tuxedo Mask gave what sounded like a mix of a cry and a gasp as the other mans mouth began attacking his anus. Licking and sucking around the hole, giving little nips to the cheeks and kissing them all over eventually lead to Kunzite's tongue finding it's way deep into Tuxedo Masks most private of places.  
Tuxedo Mask felt the most strange mixture of humiliation and arousal. Even more so than when the other man had stripped him and performed fellatio just a few minutes ago. To have his anus violated so, and for it to feel so good, all he could do was moan as Kunzite tongue-fucked him.  
Eventually, Kunzite relented in his attack on the other mans ass and stood straight to stare at him once more. Tuxedo Masks erection ad returned with a vengeance.  
“Oh my. Such virility!” He snickered as he held his hand aloft. In a flash a small glass vial appeared there. He removed the cap and pored the contents onto both his hands and around Tuxedo Mask's opening. He tossed it aside where it vanished before hitting the ground.  
His hands returned to the other mans body and began spreading the lubrication liquid all around the orally abused anus, slowly inserting fingers into it. He then rubbed more onto his own cock.  
Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened as he finally realized what was about to happen.  
“No!”  
“Here we go!” Kunzite answered his negative response with an enthusiastic thrust that saw his manhood buried deep with the other mans anal cavity.  
This time there was no mistaking the sound coming from Tuxedo Mask as a definite cry of pain and shock.  
“Come now my handsome one. Move with me and you will enjoy it, I promise.” Kunzite began slowly moving his hips making his long cock slide in and out of Tuxedo Mask. His cries became moans once more as he unconsciously synchronized with the other mans movements.  
The tightness of the hole Kunzite found himself in squeezed around his cock so well. His thrusts became longer and went deeper. He found the other mans sweet spot.  
Tuxedo Mask yelled out in pleasure as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He saw white lights as the other mans member hit something deep inside him. He couldn't help himself anymore and stared gasping and yelling with each thrust.  
Kunzite silenced him by bending forward and once more placing his mouth onto his. The kiss continued with the thrusting until finally they both broke away to give one long final cry together.  
Kunzite's seed emptied into Tuxedo Mask, whose own seed shot forth once more to cover his own chest and face this time.  
With Tuxedo Mask still hanging in the air in his humiliating pose, Kunzite leaned on him and caught his breath. He slowly pulled out and walked away back to his chair and sat. He stared at Tuxedo Mask as he saw is own essence trickling out of him and onto the floor.  
“A job well done, I would say.” He proclaimed proudly. He stood once more and waved his hands. From out of no where his clothing reappeared on his body. He looked completely refreshed. No sign of the sex that had just occurred on him.  
With a snap of his fingers the invisible bonds holding Tuxedo Mask vanished and he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.  
“You...fucking...bastard.” Tuxedo Mask groaned out. He didn't know which hurt more, the pain in his back from the drop just now, or the pain in his ass from the royal fucking he had been given.  
“Still no manners I see.” Kunzite crossed his arms. “Well I wont say that it hasn't been fun, because it most certainly has been, but it would behoove you to not get in the way of my comrades and I again in the future.”  
“Or what?” Tuxedo Mask spat out as he raised himself off the ground. “You'll all fuck me at once?” He said with a twisted grin, clearly intending an insult.  
“Perhaps. Both Zoicite an Nephrite have indicated their interest in performing a gang bang as it is called I believe.”  
Tuxedo Mask's grin vanished and his face went as white as his mask.  
“Jadeite has stated bluntly that he will not be on the receiving end of one though. Perhaps all four of us fucking you would be just the sort of team building exercise we need!”  
WHOOSH!  
Kunzite looked down. Tuxedo Mask had vanished.  
“Aww, what a pity” Kunzite said with a grin. He found himself hoping that he would indeed cross paths with Tuxedo Mask once more. Not just because he'd like to fuck him again, but because of that initial reaction he had to him. The familiarity.  
“What was it about him that made me feel that?”  
He took his pondering with him as he vanished, leaving the ransacked jewelry store empty and smelling of sex.  
On the rooftops of the city, a very agile but also very naked man jumped and ran. The second that the prospect of another round of fucking with Kunzite, yet alone being gang banged, presented itself, Tuxedo Mask's survival instinct finally kicked in and he ran so fast that he had practically disappeared before the other mans eyes.  
Despite the cold night air his face was burning. Here he was on naked display for anyone who might look up and notice him. It was bad enough that he had been given the reputation of a jewel thief, but now he might get “Naked Pervert” added on as well.  
He continued his nude rooftop rush until finally arriving at the window to his apartment building. Entering through it he was finally able to catch his breath. Sitting down on a couch he pulled his mask off to reveal the face of Mamoru Chiba. A normal college student.  
With the masks removal what little of the Tuxedo around his neck and shoulder faded away. Thankfully the whole outfit would return the next time he 'transformed'. He wish that he could have done that while running naked through the city, but he couldn't have risked it while performing the moves he was doing.  
Sleep finally found him and he dozed off on the couch.  
The usual dream started.  
“Endymion...” a young girls voice echoed from somewhere unseen. “Endymion. Find the silver crystal.” Mamoru had long stopped trying to speak with the disembodied voice, because each time he did he was always told the same thing. “The silver crystal. You must find it.”  
But tonight there was something different.  
A doorway stood in the middle of nothingness and Mamoru walked through it. He entered what looked like a very expensive bedroom. He looked down and saw that he was garbed in fine robes himself.  
From out of the shadows, four men in equally expensive looking garments appeared.  
“Happy birthday my prince.” One of them said.  
Mamoru wanted to demand to know who they were and what they were doing, but his body did not seem to be his own as he heard himself say “Thank you my friends. But what is all this about?” his hands gestured to the four of them.  
“Were here to give you you present my prince.” One of them said. Mamoru could not make out their faces in the shadows, but he could practically hear the mischievous grin that he knew must be on the speakers face.  
“My present?” Despite the question, Mamoru could tell that his dream-self seemed to know exactly what was going to happen.  
All four men pulled on a few belts and buttons and in no time all four robes fell to the ground around their previous wearers feet. They stood there before Mamoru in all their naked glory.  
“Oh but this is the same thing you got me last year.” Mamoru heard his voice say in mock disappointment.  
“Have no fear my prince. We've learned a few new tricks since last year. Shall we show him men?” The apparent leader of them said. All four naked men then moved forward towards Mamoru. There was no menace in their movements, but they were definitely predatory.  
Right as the shadows left their faces Mamoru woke up with a gasp.  
“Well that was...different.” he said to himself.  
He saw the time and realized that his first class would start in just a little over three hours. “Well, might as well get up.” He stood and stretched his naked body. “I'm not gonna get anymore sleep if dreams like that keep popping up in my head.” He headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
Now that he had had time to relax, the previous evenings escapades with Kunzite finally started to settle in as uncomfortable aches in his backside.  
“That bastard.” Mamoru cursed the white haired man as he turned on the shower and stepped in. And then, in the middle of squeezing out shampoo, Mamoru realized something.  
One of the men in his dreams. The face hew saw right before waking. It had been Kunzite!  
What did this mean?  
Another mystery from his past. A past already shrouded in far too much goddamn mystery.  
His connection to the man who had fucked him last night was worrisome enough. But soon he realized that he also had to deal with the fact that he was apparently rock hard again at the thought of him.  
Mamoru frowned down at his erection as though it was betraying him. With a sigh he rinsed off the shampoo and began to do what his body was wanting him to do.  
And in his mind there was one image. A handsome man with long white hair, naked and standing over his own nude form.  
From Kunzite's lips escaped two words.  
“My prince.”

THE END


End file.
